<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted by Padawannah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908356">Haunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah'>Padawannah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(:, :), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, F/M, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, I'm not going to add any more, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars), Siblings CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, Umbara Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), cause I'm lazy, tons of other tags I could add</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fire!” Dogma yelled. Rex slammed his eyes closed and looked away. He heard the shots go off, he could see the flashes of blue light through his eyelids. It was dark. He was alone. Because of his mistake. His brothers were dead. Tears slipped down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>or Umbara from Rex's perspective and then more after that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Dogma &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, Pong Krell &amp; CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Closed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ready weapons” Dogma shouted. Rex took a shaky breath. His world fell like it was falling from beneath him. Those were his batchmates. Jesse, Fives. Krell can’t do this. But he just did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex heard the loading of guns. He couldn’t watch, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t. He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut. He clenched his hand into a fist, holding back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aim” Dogma called. Rex’s breath caught. He was spirling out of his mind. This couldn’t be happening. It was all his fault. Krell couldn’t get away with this. With killing his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Fives yelled. Rex breathed. “This is wrong and we all know it. The general is making a mistake and he needs to be called on it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have. I have called him on it. I did, I begged him to let you go, to blame it on me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rex wanted to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I had it my way, I would be standing in front of the guns and you would be safe on Coruscant. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he just couldn’t form the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No clone should have to go out this way!” Fives protested, “We are loyal soldiers. We follow orders. But we are not a bunch of unthinking droids! We are men. We must be trusted to make the right decisions. Especially when the orders we’re given are wrong!” Wrong, these orders were so very wrong. Rex peaked his eyes open. Fives, Jesse, this could be the last time he saw them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire!” Dogma yelled. Rex slammed his eyes closed and looked away. He heard the shots go off, he could see the flashes of blue light through his eyelids. It was dark. He was alone. Because of his mistake. His brothers were dead. Tears slipped down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What happened?” Dogma asked, stepping in front of the men. Rex peaked his eyes open. Alive. That was the first thing he saw Jesse, Fives, alive. Breathing, alive. That was all he could feel, all he could think. His brothers were alive. Tears continued to stream down his face. Fives met his eyes for a split second. His eyes were alive. Alive, Fives was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame overtook Rex. He didn’t stop it, he didn’t even watch. He bowed his head away from his brother and wiped his eyes. All the men dropped their guns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re doing the right thing Dogma,” Rex said, pulling himself together and walking to Dogma’s side, “Because if this is how soldiers are rewarded for heroic actions then one day, every man in this battalion may face a similar fate.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We're shooting at our own men!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There, he saw it. A dead enemy in the middle of the field. Yellow armor. Wait… yellow? How did the Umbaran’s get 212th armor? 212th armor… their brothers! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex sprinted into the clearing and took the helmet off… kark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Rex jumped back in surprise. He was looking at flesh. Human flesh. Clone flesh. They were shooting their own men. Rex ran around the corner screaming, tears were streaming down his face. He waved his hands frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone! Stop firing! We’re shooting at our own men!” Rex shrieked. His voice cracked. He knew he was in shock. Everything was cold. His mind was blurry, tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not Umbarans! They’re clones!” Rex screamed, “Take off your helmets! Show them you’re not the enemy!” Rex pulled his helmet off, running into the middle of the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re clones!” Rex shrieked, Waving his hands, helmet long forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone stop firing!” Rex sobbed, “Cease fire! They’re not Umbarans! They’re clones!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our brothers. The 212th. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then Rex had a horrifying thought. Cody… what if Cody was here? What if he shot Cody?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex lunged at one of the 212th men and pulled their helmet off. Everyone lowered their weapons and took off their helmets. Rex couldn’t breathe. They were shooting their own men. He had killed brothers. He had murdered brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex dropped the 212th man to the ground and fell to his knees. Tears rolled down his face. He grabbed his head and wanted to scream but no words came out. He simply sobbed and then again. Brothers. They were clones. He had killed clones. He had killed brothers. Brothers!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex got to his feet as he heard brothers talking to him. He wasn’t really listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” Kix called. He turned at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found the platoon leader. It’s… Waxer” the medic informed. Rex let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It wasn’t Cody… he hadn’t killed Cody. Cody… He needed his big brother. His ori’vod. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Force Cody, I need you right now. What would you do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rex knew the answer, Cody would put on a brave face, be strong for his vod’ika’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still alive,” Kix said. Rex followed the medic to where Waxer was leaned up against a tree. He remembered shooting him. Rex almost threw up, he almost fell over. He almost did. All the color drained from his face. Waxer had a little painting of Numa on his helmet. The twi’lek girl who had called him brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex knelt down in front of his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waxer,” he said. Saying so much more. Apologizing, begging for him to stay alive, begging for him to know something. Anything. Rex took off his brother’s helmet. Waxer took a forced breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, who gave you the orders to attack us?” Rex asked. Waxer was struggling to breathe, Rex could see it. His eyes were rolling back into his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It… it was General Krell,” Waxer said. Rex’s world fell. The trees crumbled the ground fell from below him. He was cold, empty, hallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sent us to these coordinates to stop the enemy” Waxer managed between gasping breaths, “We thought, they were wearing, our armor.” Traitor. Krell was a traitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… it was…” A tear dripped down Waxer’s cheek, “you.” Waxer’s head flopped to the side. Cody’s friend. They were close. Rex knew they were close. They were brothers. He was all of their brothers. Who was going to tell Boil? How were they going to tell Boil? How was he going to tell Cody? General Kenobi? What was gonna happen to Krell? They couldn’t go back. They had to run. But they couldn’t run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex spiraled and his breathing became fast and panicked. He was mad. Really mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex, what are your orders?” Kix asked. Rex took Waxer’s helmet and breathed out:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gather the men” his voice was dry and rough. He didn’t like it. He had to be strong, brave. Krell was a traitor. Krell….. Rex would bring him to justice. That was the only thought in his mind. Justice for his fallen brothers. Justice for the 212th. Justice for the 501st. Justice for Hardcase. Justice for Waxter. They deserved justice, and Rex would give it to them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:C</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You should have listened to the ARC trooper from the beginning Captain” Krell’s voice boomed fallowed be evil laughter. Rex knew… he wouldn’t be sleeping. Ever again. This would be in his nightmares. This would be with him, always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was right, I was using you” Krell continued, laughing more. Then his companions were dead. In the blink of an eye. Rex knew… from this moment on, he would be haunted. Haunted by General Krell. Haunted by this moment. He would be haunted, and there was nothing he could do, no one who could help him. He was alone because he had failed everyone. He was utterly, and helplessly, alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This would freak the kriff out of me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Can't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krell is executed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“On your knees” Rex ordered. The ray shield holding Krell deactivated. Rex barely hid the shudder that racked his entire body. Images of what Krell could do now shot through his mind. He could force choke the life out of any of Rex’s brothers. Rex shook his head a bit. No, that wouldn’t happen, not on his watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in a position of power now” Krell laughed, “How does it feel?” Rex gripped his blaster tighter and stepped forward, aiming it at the back of the Basilisk's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said: On. Your. Knees” Rex snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels good, doesn't it?” Krell asked, sinking to his knees, “But I can sense your fear” Kriff. Rex’s felt his brother's eyes on him. His eyes flicked back and forth. Krell wasn’t lying, Rex was scared. He didn’t want to do this. What if he couldn’t do this? He was shooting down a commanding officer, and unarmed prisoner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re shaking, aren't you?” Krell asked. Rex realized he was, he was shaking. He felt his gun shaking in his hand. He let out a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“The Umbarans are getting closer.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know. I just can't… it won't… </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was dark, Rex was alone. That’s when he realized Krell was in his mind. The fallen Jedi was trying to get into his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex looked at his feet, his mouth hanging open, just slightly sucking in quick shallow breaths. He felt his brother’s watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… have to do this,” he said, but he didn’t sound confident, not even to his own ears. He knew he had to do this. His hand was shaking more and more, the darkness creeping in on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do it” Those four words were lined with the force, Rex knew it. Krell was telling his mind he couldn’t do it. But the fallen Jedi didn’t have to. He didn’t need to get in Rex’s mind. He was already there, haunting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you?”  Krell asked. Rex closed his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I can. I can, I can I….. I can’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It hit him like a stone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do this. I can't do this, I can't do this I can't do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Rex heard the shot. He watched Krell’s lifeless body fall to the ground and he knew he hadn't done it. Rex’s eyes were wide with fear and horror. He felt like a cadet back on Kamino. It took everything he had not to fall to his knees and curl in on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogma had killed Krell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I had to. He betrayed us” the trooper justified. Rex turned to look back at Krell’s body. He staggered backward, tripping over himself. His gun fell out of his shaking hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex?” Jesse was the first to speak, “Rex are you ok?” The world felt like it was falling out from beneath him for the third time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I-” Rex mumbled, “I couldn’t. I couldn’t….” He felt a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Rex” Jesse assured, steadying his obviously distressed friend. Rex shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N- no I need to… I need to… General Kenobi… Cody… I have to…” He slurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Jesse said, turning his friend to face him, “You’re gonna be ok.” Rex shook his head again and stumbled backward away from Jesse. He was numb, everything was cold. Krell was dead, but he was… still… there. He would always be there. Krell would always be with Rex, haunting him. Long after he was dead. The shot he didn’t fire. His failure. His haunting. His fall. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan and Cody arrive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan and Cody stepped off the transport and looked around the airbase. There was no one. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?” Cody asked. But before Obi-Wan could answer, Jesse walked up to the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead” the clone informed. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a lot to tell you. The most important thing is that General Krell was a traitor. He set up the 501st and the 212th, tricked us into firing on each other” Jesse explained. Cody was shocked silent and Obi-Wan managed:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Krell now?” Jesse took a deep breath, keeping his face emotionless but through the force, Obi-Wan could feel his fear, anger, and grief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead” he informed, “We executed him. If the Umbarans had gotten him he would have given them the Republic’s secrets. We didn’t have a choice. We had to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse, I understand” Obi-Wan assured, sending him comfort through the force “Who ordered Krell’s execution?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captian Rex, sir,” he said. Obi-Wan noticed the way Cody sprang to attention at the mention of his closest brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex? Is he ok? Where is he?” he asked. Jesse sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s helping the medics. He’s…” the trooper trailed off. Cody stepped forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he ok?” Cody forced. Jesse opened his mouth and then closed it again. Obi-Wan put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody, calm” he reminded, sending soothing waves of peace through the force, “Just breathe.” Cody did, he took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Jesse. You didn’t deserve-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand Commander. Trust me I do” Jesse accepted the apology, “Rex is over there. I haven't been able to get him to talk, to anyone. He got the worst of it sirs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said, “Can you gather the men in the hanger. We can use it as a med center and I need to talk to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Jesse says. Obi-Wan sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General?” Cody asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an absolute disaster” Obi-Wan announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know” Cody assured, his voice cracked a little. Obi-Wan turned to his friend and found the commander looking over at a group of injured 212th soldiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Obi-Wan said, putting a hand on Cody’s shoulder, “Maybe this is a disaster but we’re gonna be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not us I’m worried about” Cody muttered. Obi-Wan followed his gaze to where Rex was helping move injured soldiers into the hanger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Obi-Wan said. Cody looked at him confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have duties to the men” the commander protested. Obi-Wan locked eyes with Cody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go. Your brother needs you”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cody ran over to Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rex’ika” he greeted. Rex spun around and dropped the clone he was carrying. Luckily Cody caught the poor shiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” he exclaimed, “Careful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Rex exclaimed, helping Cody finish carrying the trooper into the hanger, “Sorry Blip.” Rex stumbled away from the trooper. Cody looked at the unconscious trooper, Blip, and then at Rex who looked absolutely exhausted. The commander stood up and walked over to his little brother. He studied Rex up and down. He looked worse for wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey vod’ika” Cody practically whispered. Rex sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh” Cody shushed his younger brother, “You’re hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What no I’m-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex you’re bleeding” Cody noted, lifting a hand and tracing the gash on Rex’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d that happen?” the older brother asked. Rex said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, it doesn’t matter. Come on, let’s get it cleaned up” Cody whispered, ushering his brother over to Kix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, no,” Rex begged. Cody sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll do it. But we’re staying here, the general is giving a speech” he agreed. Rex nodded and Cody guided him to a corner. Rex sat down on one of the crates and Cody got a washcloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Rex’ika,” he said, coming back over, “Just hold still.” Cody wetted the washcloth and lightly dabbed his brother’s cut. Rex winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost done,” Cody assured. He squeezed a bit more of the water into the cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Rex exclaimed, pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still vod’ika” Cody ordered. Rex squirmed and groaned. Cody stuck a bacta patch on his squirming brother’s head. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan walked into the hanger. There were far fewer injured than there should be. Too many of them were dead. He quickly laid eyes on Cody who was tending to Rex. The general stood up on a stack of crates in the middle of the room and cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone listen up!” he called. The hanger fell into silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I want you to know that punishments are all handled by me, being the High General. I also want you to know that none of you will be punished. In my eyes, you are all heroes. Krell was obviously fallen and the Jedi were too blind to see it. I know it will not correct the wrongs that have been done to you and your brothers but on behalf of the Jedi, I apologize” Obi-Wan said, “As for now, I would like to get packed up as quickly as possible. I for one am ready to get off this force-forsaken planet. We’re all going to be going back to Coruscant for a while. For now, let’s get out of here and back home.” There were excited cheers and Obi-Wan smiled. They were going home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hyperspace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ships were loaded in record time and before they knew it the Negotiator and the Resolute were preparing to jump into hyperspace. Cody was on the Resolute and Obi-Wan on the 212th. They thought it would be best if one of them stayed with the 501st. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright make the jump on my mark” Cody announced. All the clones prepared to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In 3… 2… 1…” Cody commander and the jump was made. The blue and white lights of hyperspace whizzed by. Cody sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good work vode, we did it. Everybody get some rest, we’re going home” the commander announced. There was silence as Cody walked off the command deck and through the halls. He ran into Jesse along the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, commander” Jesse greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Jesse” Cody replied, “Have you seen Rex?” Jesse shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I’d assume he’s in his quarters sir” he informed. Cody nodded and headed to Rex’s quarters. He didn’t bother knocking, he just opened the door with the passcode he already knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and found the room in darkness. Rex was laying in his cot and appeared to be sleeping, but Cody knew him better than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re still awake vod’ika,” Cody said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m asleep. Go away” Rex groaned. Cody shook his head grinning and walked over to his little brother. The commander slipped off his shoes and crawled into bed next to Rex. Rex flinched away, pressing himself against the wall. Cody lay on his side, looking at the back of his little brother’s head. He lifted a hand and stroked Rex’s small blond hairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmares?” he said softly. Rex shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” he dismissed but his voice cracked giving away his ‘secret’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Rex’ika. I know you too well for that” Cody hushed. Rex’s shoulders shook just a bit in silent tears. Cody scooched closer to his brother and this time, Rex didn’t pull away. Instead, the captain snuggled into his brother’s warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it” Cody comforted. A small little squeak of a sob escaped Rex’s lips. Cody flipped his brother over to face him. There were tears dripping down Rex’s face and he was frowning at Cody with his big brown eyes. Cody wiped the tears from Rex’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh vod’ika” he whispered, “I’ve got you.” Rex buried his face in his brother’s robes and cried. Cody just held his little brother close and eventually, Rex fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sat in the armchair in his quarters just staring at his communicator. He should call Anakin and Ahsoka, tell them what happened. He really should but when he reached down to hit the call button his hand just… froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jedi took a deep breath and then tried again. The same result. He couldn't bear to think about telling them what horrors their men had experienced. And most of it was his fault, he had been right there and not seen anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan clenched his fist around the communicator and a single tear slipped down his cheek. He rested his forehead on his other hand and massaged his temples. He sobbed just twice, and took a deep breath, and stared at the wall he was facing. The Jedi stood up and threw his communicator onto his cot. He sat down at his desk and began reports. Tomorrow, he would call Anakin tomorrow. That would be fine, that would have to do. Because right now… he just couldn't. Right now he wanted to keep his apprentices in their innocent unknowingly naive world where everything was fine. Yes, it was better that way. They deserved that, at least for one more day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ready weapons” Dogma shouted. Rex took a shaky breath. His world fell like it was falling from beneath him. Those were his batchmates. Jesse, Fives. Krell can’t do this. But he just did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rex heard the loading of guns. He couldn’t watch, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t. He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut. He clenched his hand into a fist, holding back tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aim” Dogma called. Rex’s breath caught. He was spiraling out of his mind. This couldn’t be happening. It was all his fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fire!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex screamed and shot up in bed. Cold sweat was pouring down his face and he gasped for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh Rex’ika. You’re ok” a soothing voice said. Rex turned to see Cody watching him carefully. The older clone switched on the bedside lamp and wiped his hands over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” Cody asked. Kriff was that a stupid question, of course, Rex wasn’t ok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine” Rex assured. Cody raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just… get some breakfast” Rex suggested. Cody looked even more suspicious now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vod’ika it’s three in the morning standard,” he said. Rex sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just... why don’t you go back to sleep” he suggested, “I’m just gonna..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmares?” Cody repeated his earlier words. Rex sighed again and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok” Cody soothed, “Lay back down.” The older brother pushed the younger one back into a lying position. Cody wrapped an arm around his brother’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Rex protested but he was cut off by his own yawn. Cody grinned and rubbed gentle circles into his brother’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep vod’ika” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <b>can’t</b>
  <span>” Rex whimpered, “He’ll… he’ll...” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t do it” Krell was in his head. He was in there, haunting him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you?”  Krell asked. Rex closed his eyes. Yes, I can. I can, I can I….. I can’t. It hit him like a stone. I can’t do this. I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't,” Rex sobbed. Cody pulled his brother closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can,” he said. Rex was trembling and Cody placed a kiss on the top of his younger brother’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <b>can</b>
  <span>'' Cody assured, “Just rest vod’ika. Close your eyes…” Cody slid his hand over Rex’s eyelids, forcing them closed. “And just sleep.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan woke up and his eyes immediately fell on the comlink on his bedside table. Anakin, Ahsoka, he had to tell them today. He took a deep breath, got himself a cup of tea, and then sat down on the sofa. He scrolled to Anakin's contact and went to hit the call button. His finger stopped millimeters away from the button. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and hit the call button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin and Ahsoka’s images both popped up instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master! Why didn’t you call us!? You said you'd call!” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” he muttered. Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged a glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan put down his cup of tea and rested his forehead in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on our way back to Coruscant,” he said, “Krell was an agent of Dooku. He was horrible to the men, especially Rex. They’re… different. Hesitant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?!” Anakin exclaimed, “I’m gonna kill him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, “Krell was executed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex?” Ahsoka asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, no one will talk about it. I’m hoping, maybe, they’ll talk to you” Obi-Wan explained, “Rex… isn’t good. But Cody’s with him. It’ll be ok but right now the men need you to be calm and help them heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s gonna be hard,” Anakin said. Ahsoka smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that, Master Obi-Wan,” she assured. Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 501st and 212th finally arrive home. Obi-Wan gets some much-needed love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days more and The Negotiator and The Resolute were docking on Coruscant. Anakin scanned over the crowd of men pouring from the ship. They all looked exhausted, almost everyone had a bacta patch somewhere on them. All their armor was dirty and it looked like none of them had ever really left. Obi-Wan came out of The Negotiator biting his bottom lip but otherwise perfectly normal looking. Except his lip and his eyes. His eyes were just hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” Anakin called, running over to his master. Obi-Wan sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, am I glad to see you” he muttered. Anakin looked into his Master’s eyes but it didn’t look like Obi-Wan was really seeing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master are you alright?” Obi-Wan stopped biting his lip and sighed. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, no words ever coming out. This was beyond words. He shook his head, barely holding back tears that had been threatening to pour over for days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan…” Anakin trailed off, pulling his friend into a hug. He felt his robes become damp against his skin where Obi-Wan’s face was buried in the brown fabric but he never protested. Never would he ever do anything but help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to tell Cody, and Boil” Obi-Wan finally muttered, wiping his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them what?” Anakin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them Waxer’s dead” the older Jedi informed. Anakin opened and closed his mouth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Obi-Wan shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They shot each other. Krell made them shoot each other. How...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare he” Anakin finished for his best friend. Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin tighter and made a noise that sounded trapped between a sob and a whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, it’s gonna be ok,” Anakin assured. He led his Master over to a pile of crates and walked behind it. He knew Obi-Wan probably didn’t want his men to see him breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin I was right there the whole time and I didn’t know anything was going on. I didn’t even notice. I was so blind. I should have done something! It was my job to do something! I failed them” Obi-Wan whimpered. Anakin pulled his Master into another hug and helped him to the ground when his legs gave out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin I failed them” Obi-Wan sobbed, “They were your men, I couldn’t protect them. I said I’d protect them. I failed you.” Anakin shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Master, no. You didn’t fail me. If anything I failed them, I should have been there. My men come before the chancellor. And I needed to be there for you. You needed my support, you were counting on that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts. What happened happened, we can’t change the past, only the future” Anakin reminded. Obi-Wan sniffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be mindful of the future but not at the expense of the moment” he quoted. Anakin smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if we’re quoting Qui-Gon now, ‘feel, don’t think’” he said. Obi-Wan gave his padawan a questioning glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think right now Obi-Wan, just feel,” Anakin explained. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out to the force. He felt all the men, their pain-suffering-sadness-grief radiating loudly into the force. He opened his shields just a bit and let himself feel it. Anakin watched tears stream down his brother’s face. Obi-Wan lips were parted slightly taking shallow, shaky breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just feel” Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan sobbed, and then again, and again. Pain, sadness, and grief engulfed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let go,” Anakin said, “I’ve got you I promise. You can let go.” Obi-Wan flopped into Anakin with a small little whimper/wail and Anakin stroked a hand through his brother’s ginger hair. A few tears of his own dripped down Anakin’s cheek as he felt Obi-Wan’s suffering through their bond. He still sent back waves of comfort, smooth and soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, I’ve got you” Anakin assured and Obi-Wan’s sobs quieted into silent tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be ok, it’s gonna be ok. I promise. We’re gonna figure out how to be ok”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, I felt like that Obi-Wan scene earlier needed to be resolved. It is now resolved, gears shifting back to Rex. :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka walked through the rows of men unpacking things. She found Jesse and Fives lifting an ammunition crate into its spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ahsoka greeted. Fives and Jesse both whipped around but relaxed when they saw Ahsoka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, commander” Jesse sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Fives asked. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I? How are you?! From what I’ve heard… well let's just say… I’m sorry, I don’t even know what to say” she muttered. She met her friends’ eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so so sorry,” she apologized. Jesse sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happens in war,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing like that should ever happen. We failed you,” Ahsoka protested, “It won’t happen again, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok kid” Fives assured, “For now all you can do is just remind the vod that you’re a part of them and respect them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I respect them! Krell had no right to treat you that way, no right!” Ahsoka yelled. Jesse grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to hear that commander,” he said. Ahsoka smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime” she assured, “Hey, have either of you seen Rex?” Fives pointed to Rex who was working by himself in one of the corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Obi-Wan said…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got it bad Ahsoka, really bad” Fives confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys how’re you doing?” The trio turned to see Anakin striding towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Skyguy, how’s Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin sighed, walking up to Ahsoka’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna be ok. You guys know Obi-Wan didn’t know any of that was going on right?” he asked Fives and Jesse, “If he’d known he would have helped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sir. This was no one's fault except Krells” Jesse assured. Anakin nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good” he assured, “and I really am sorry. I never should have left you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault this happened sir” Fives protested. Anakin didn’t agree but he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go check on Rex,” the general announced after a moment, “You wanna come with me Snips?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Skyguy” The pair headed towards their friend but not before Jesse called after them:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take anything personally, he’s shutting everyone out” Anakin grinned over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to help, we’ll make sure he’s alright” he assured. Jesse nodded and Anakin turned and strode over to Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rex” he greeted. Rex snapped to attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, it’s just us” Anakin assured, trying to laugh but it wasn’t funny, not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sir, just a bit jumpy,” Rex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please call me, Anakin.” the general begged. Rex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Anakin.” he agreed. There was silence for a while but then Ahsoka asked;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rexter how are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he replied, getting the clue that they weren’t using titles here. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a bantha just did its poodoo on you,” she said. Rex shifted uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna get some lunch? I’m sure the cafeteria is still serving” Anakin invited. Rex shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to help out here” he argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s just this once,” Ahsoka said, “Come on please?” Rex sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok fine” he surrendered, “Just this once.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex breaks down (finally)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Rex, aren't you gonna eat something?” Anakin asked his friend. Rex was picking at his food with his fork. He put down the utensil and looked up at his general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry” Rex replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get time to eat on Umbara?” Ahsoka questioned. Rex shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex that’s not good. You need to eat something” Anakin noted. Rex nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he assured. Rex didn’t touch the food on his plate. Eventually, Anakin and Ahsoka finished eating and watched with concerned eyes as Rex threw away his full dish of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get some rest” Rex announced, “Thanks for everything.” Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we walk you back to the bunks?” Anakin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to check on Tup” Ahsoka noted, “He was still a shiny before…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s definitely not shiny anymore” Rex assured. A bit of hidden pain seeped into the force with his words and Anakin sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex, stop” he forced. Rex snapped to a stop, eyes focused on something that wasn't there. There was a fear in them that neither Ahsoka nor Anakin had ever seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex, what’s wrong?” Ahsoka asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rex thought, but he didn’t say that out loud. He knew Anakin wasn’t Krell, he knew that. He knew Anakin would never be angry at him, he knew that. But when the general was really mad, sometimes for just a minute… Rex shuddered and stumbled back a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex?” Anakin asked, taking a step forward, “Are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CT-7567 are you reading me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, they’re not Krell, Ahsoka and Anakin are not Krell. They’re-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not Umbarans! They’re clones! </span>
  </em>
  <span>They had shot their own men. Rex had killed brothers. He had murdered brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rexter, talk to us, let us help you” Ahsoka begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
  <em>
    <span>can. I can, I can I….. I can’t. I can’t do this. I can't do this, I can't do this I can't do this. They can’t help, it’s already over. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rex shakes his head and stumbles back again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex it’s ok, we’re on Coruscant, you’re safe” Anakin assured. Fives and Jesse. They were supposed to be safe, out of the battlefield, but Krell didn’t hesitate to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rex squeezed his eyes closed and looked away from where Anakin and Ahsoka were watching him, trying to help him. But they couldn’t. Rex shivered because it was dark, and yet again, he was alone. Because of his mistake. His brothers were dead. Tears slipped down his cheeks and his breaths came out gasping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex you need to breathe” Anakin reminded as the captain crumbled to the ground, gasping for air. Ahsoka was frozen with the terror of the moment, the fact that this was Rex, unbreakable, unbeatable Rex, broken. Anakin kneeled down next to his friend. Rex was shaking, gasping for hair, and gripping his head as if there was something inside it, eating him from the inside out. That’s because there was. Anakin kept a good foot between Rex and himself, making sure to respect his friend’s personal space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-should I go get Cody?” Ahsoka whispered. Anakin looked up at his padawan, there were tears streaming down her cheeks and she was leaking panic and distress into the force. Anakin turned back to Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex would you like Ahsoka to go get Cody?” he asked softly. Rex shook his head and shuddered, remembering that moment on Umbara when he thought that he had killed Cody. But it was just Waxer. Waxer… Waxer was his brother. He had killed Waxer, he had murdered Waxer, his brother, Cody’s best friend. It was Rex’s fault. The clone sobbed, never feeling so alone ever before once in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed him,” Rex whispered. Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Anakin asked, intense and gentle at the same time, “Krell?” Rex shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I couldn’t kill Krell I couldn’t… I couldn’t. I thought I could, I thought I could save them, my brothers, but I only made it worse. I just let Fives and Jesse die and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fives and Jesse aren’t dead” Ahsoka managed, “I just saw them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krell ordered their execution” Rex explained, “I didn’t do anything. I just stood there and I didn’t even look. I couldn’t even watch.” Rex sobbed and Anakin extended a hand to his friend. He paused when Rex flinched away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed Waxer. I shot Waxer and now I have to tell Cody and Boil that he’s dead and that I was the one that killed him and I didn’t want to. I really didn’t want to” Rex cried. He finally met Anakin’s eyes. “Please don’t make me kill them, I don’t want to. I don’t want to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex, listen to me” Anakin forced. Rex flinched badly. “I swear to you on my life I will never, ever make you hurt any of your brothers. In fact, if anyone messes with them I’ll kill them.” The threat was real, and Rex knew that. He expected to be scared by it, but it was oddly comforting. Rex’s breaths slowed a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex, can I touch you?” Anakin asked. Rex wasn’t expecting that. Did he want Anakin (Anakin=friend not Krell) to touch him? Rex didn’t reply, but when Anakin scooched towards him he didn’t flinch away as much. Anakin placed a hand on Rex’s forearm and just waited. Rex flinched a bit more but didn’t pull away. Anakin shifted into a sitting position and then slowly lifted his other hand and rested it on Rex’s shoulder. This action caused a sharp inhale of breath from Rex and his eyes flitted down to the hand now resting on his shoulder. Rex met Anakin’s eyes again and found no threat or anger in the dark blue orbs, just calm, safe, respectful love. Rex slowly leaned into Anakin’s chest and the general hovered his arms over his friend’s back, hesitant to aggravate him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he said, resting his arms around Rex, holding him in a gentle embrace. Rex buried his face in Anakin’s robes. The captain wrapped his arms around his friend, hesitantly at first but after not too long he was clinging on for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry” Rex sobbed into his Anakin’s robes “I followed Krell and I couldn’t do what I needed to and I was supposed to protect our men but I failed. I’m so so sorry.” Anakin shook his head, fully embracing Rex now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you did everything right Rex. You were just perfect” the general assured. Rex sobbed harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can let go now, I’ve got you” Anakin assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave again” Rex begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never” Anakin assured, “I am not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you” Rex admitted weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here” Anakin assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Rex flopped fully into Anakin, cries muffled by Anakin’s robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Rex, you’re ok. I promise it’s going to be ok. You’re gonna be ok” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, I was so scared” Rex whimpered. Anakin squeezed his friend tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know vod’ika, but I’m here now and you’re safe. You’re home.” And the little brother clung to his ori’vod as his world fell apart, and the older brother figured out how to piece his little brother back together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because Anakin is really like Rex's big brother and that isn't shown enough. </p><p>Next: Rexsoka :]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>